CPC Nano
by Tanoshimi
Summary: A crack fic for catskid100's ultimate fanfiction challenge. During a workshop conference, Spain and Taiwan discuss their feelings for each other and what should be done about them.


As said, this is for catskid100's ultimate fanfiction challenge. I honestly thought that I had a good plot for Spain x Taiwan, but apparently, that was not so. There are some things that are not really socially accurate and that were added in for want of a plot. Sorry for the lame-ishness and overall suckiness.

* * *

October 14, 2008.

The day when the micro and nano electronics specialists of the world were to gather in the ATI room of the National Cheng Kung University, Taiwan to discuss the finer details of their field.

It was also the day when the countries of Taiwan and Spain were to reconvene publicly (not inside dim hallways or behind closed doors where their furtive meetings usually took place, but in a wide-open university classroom among their citizens and those of other countries this time) to supervise the affair and give their own insights on the matter.

Therefore, they were currently sitting amongst a roomful of scientists who were each giving their proposals for the next project of the century. Taiwan looked discreetly across the meeting table at Spain; Spain looked across at Taiwan. Their eyes twinkled mischievously behind their glasses. As the opening speaker welcomed them all to the 2nd Taiwan-Spain Workshop on Micro/Nano Electronics, they smiled at each other surreptitiously.

Taiwan leaned her cheek on the palm of one hand and picked up her pen. She twirled it nonchalantly, savoring how Spain focused in on the movement of her dainty fingers. Not one to back down from a challenge, he in turn tugged at his collar under the pretense that it was too warm in the room. The girl across from him swallowed hard when a few of his shirt buttons were undone and quickly averted her eyes. She lifted them a moment later, however. It was a short, choppy action, done out of shock and surprise; someone's foot was nudging her own. Judging by the slight smirk on the man's face, Spain was enjoying the game of footsy. Their little battle continued for quite a while until—

"Mr. Spain, would you care to give your opinion on the subject?" All of the professors looked at him expectantly. The addressed smiled at them, not missing a beat.

"Well, I believe that the biomedical field would be heavily impacted by the advent of such technology…"

* * *

"Wow. I'm impressed," Taiwan said. The workshop was over and the countries were the only ones left in the conference room.

"Why?" Spain asked, as he put his notepad into his bag.

"You know a lot about the topic! There was stuff proposed by your people that didn't even occur to me. And," She tapped the side of his glasses. "You look really cute in those." Her companion took the opportunity to trap her hand in his own. He pulled her closer, as if they were about to engage in the tango.

"You do too. On both accounts," he murmured. Then he burst into laughter at the girl's blush. "You're so red! Like Romano when he gets angry or embarrassed!" Taiwan giggled.

"Speaking of Romano, I guess I know what to expect now when he and Veneciano come for the workshop."

"Don't be fooled. They actually know a lot about nanoelectronics and nanomagnetics." Taiwan sighed.

"But it won't be as fun as this workshop was." She smiled slyly at Spain. He released her and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, packing their bags. Gradually, the man noticed a pensive expression on the other's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." The expression was replaced by a sweet smile. "I was just trying to remember when our relationship started." Spain thought for a while.

"I think… it was sometime during my occupation."

"Oh, yes. I remember now." She laughed sadly. "It was such a taboo relationship, becoming involved with one's captor." They were quiet again.

"You never did tell me your feelings about the occupation," Spain stated carefully. Without the glasses, his eyes were vulnerable.

"I didn't like the occupation itself. When you and your people finally left, I was glad. But I liked… what happened between us during the occupation." She was embarrassed; the refusal of her eyes to meet his was a sure sign of that. But she bravely soldiered on. "It was an excuse for us to meet. We didn't have to hide like we are now."

"Yeah." His eyes shone with regret. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't have to do that if you had taken up with Japan or somebody else."

"It would have been much different though, if I had been with Japan or Netherlands. We were made for each other."

"That's how I feel too."There was a pause until Taiwan asked lowly,

"But why? Why can't we tell anyone?" The naïveté of a budding country was heartbreaking. Spain explained gently,

"There are some who would take it the wrong way. Like China; you know how he is about your foreign relations. And there are some… who would frown upon this relationship. It is unorthodox in their eyes."

"I thought we were past the days when a Caucasian-Asian couple was unheard of," she said bitterly and turned away.

"Please try to understand—"

"I do." This time, she was smiling gently. "I know that our relationship would be hard to accept. It's okay, though. I can wait." Spain grinned widely.

"One day we'll be able to announce it to the world. And when we do, I'll give you a big kiss in front of everybody!" He swept her into his arms as if it were already that dreamed-of day, dipped her back, and sealed his lips on hers. When he broke away he found two liquid brown eyes looking at him contentedly.

"I'll be waiting for it. And for the kiss." They righted themselves. Spain slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, for now, we're two friends who have just come out of a meeting. Why don't you show me around while I'm here?"

"Gladly." They sauntered out of the door, chatting gaily.

Behind them remained the faint scent of breaking hearts and the words of an unspoken wish.

_I wish that one day I could be free to love you._

All I can say is, if you don't want to review, I don't blame you.


End file.
